This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To enable faculty at all AABRE institutions to enhance their skills and research capacity by augmenting their repertoire of scientific techniques, the AABRE network has instituted an innovative Technology Transfer Travel Awards Program. Investigators will be supported to visit research laboratories for up to four weeks to learn a technique whose implementation in their work will enhance their results as well as their research capacity and transfer new technology to Puerto Rico. The travel will also enable Puerto Rico scientists to interact with other outstanding investigators in the same area, enlarge their individual and institutional networks, and possibly lead to collaborative research projects and mentoring relationships with scientists in the Mainland USA (Stateside). Moreover, the researchers will transfer technology and competencies to their undergraduate and graduate students in Puerto Rico, thereby compounding the effect of technology transfer.